Easy to hate hard to love
by Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Nora, a strong willed latina wakes up in post great war boston tp find her infant son missing ans her husband dead. Afer crossing the commonwelafor leads she discovers she might be able to find her son but onky if she can resuce Nick Valentine. Nora decides to stay in good neighbor where she meets Finn who she hates but cant resist. After a hot night she hires him for help.
1. Welcome to Goodneighbor

**A/N** this is also on Archive of our own and posted with the authors permission (aka my permission). I hope you enjoy reading this!

Spanish

 **Translations** :

¿Compredes mí amígo?=understand my friend?

Gilipollas=Dumbass

Precisco=precious

Mucho Gracías=Thank you very much

"Hey! You can't come walking into Goodneighbor without insurance!"

Snapped a rough looking man in his mid 30's with a buzz cut and dressed to intimidate with spiked leather armor and blood stained flannels.

"And just why the fuck not?"

Nora said sizing him up, even though he was already deemed an asshole, Nora would've been would've lying to herself if she said that she didn't find him attractive.

"Look you're one of the few good looking pussy cats in the town I'll give you that but even pretty ladies like you may have accidents if you don't have insurance."

Nora scoffed and flipped her ponytail.

"Listen here you wanna be Raider, I've taken down sumsofbitches a hell of a lot meaner than your good looking but sorry fucking ass. Try that attitude with me again and you're the one that's going to be needing insurance punk ass."

Nora said shoving the punk backwards,

"¿compredes a mí amígo?"*

She snapped making The wanna be bruiser vigorously nodded and put his hands up signaling he wasn't going to push any further.

"Okay okay! Don't start talking in tongues or using big words okay?! You're cute but a crazy little shit!"

"You ain't seen crazy yet, good looking."

Nora said smirking as she turned and walked away but before she could get very far she was stopped by certain Tritip cornered hat wearing ghoul.

"Damn you sure know how to hold your own don't you? I'm John Hancock mayor of this little slice of paradise!"

Hancock said chuckling as he looked in the wanna be bruiser's direction.

"I'm Nora Cordova, and you have to be able to your own shit and others if you want to survive out here...By the lord where are my manners?! I apologize but It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mayor! "

Nora said smiling as she held out her hand, which Hancock politely shook.

"No need formalities sweetheart you can just call me mayor or Hancock and it's I that should be apologizing for that asshole Finn. I told him to lay off the extortion shit but apparently the message didn't quite get through..."

Hancock said shaking his head in disappointment at Finn as he lit a cigarette and paced back and forth wearily eyeing Nora out of the corner of his eyes.

"You need me to send a message boss?"

Said a female voice that stood in the shadows behind the mayor, only the lit part of her cigarette was visible.

"No need for more violence Fahrenheit...I'm sure our new friend here, Nora was it? Sent a memo he won't soon forget."

Hancock said gesturing to Nora who smirked and rolled her eyes.

"It was nothing honest! It's a shame he's a gilipollas* he's cute to boot."

Nora said shrugging before she noticed everyone was looking at her strangely.

"Why are you looking at me like that? he's a bad boy! I can't help it!"

Nora pouted, blowing her hair out her eyes.

"Hey I'm not going to judge what gets your rocks off but I gotta ask, what the hell is up with the random usage of something that is definitely not English?"

Hancock said cocking what should've been an eyebrow.

Nora tilted her head and looked confused for a moment then realized what he was talking about and started snickering.

"Oh you mean my usage of Spanish!"

Nora said smiling warmly at the mayor, who chuckled and gave her a small nod.

"Is that what you call it? I had no idea. So now that we've got mystery figured out, what can I do for you my dear?"

"Well I was wondering señor* if you could help me find a place to rent here...and point me in the right direction of a group that calls themselves the Institute?"

Hancock's face went flat as he tilted his hat a little.

"I can help you find a place to crash but listen Nora...no one knows where the Institute is and believe me if I knew where it was, there would be no Institute. May I ask why you're look for it?"

Nora's heart fell,

"My precioso* baby boy was snatched away from me by them! And they killed my husband...all at once when I was was still stuck in the cryo chamber in that damn Vault!"

Nora hissed has her heart began to ache. Hancock looked to Fahrenheit who shrugged and stubbed out her cigarette.

"Oh shit...I'm sorry to hear that Nora. That's-Thats bad. Do you have any leads?"

Hancock said trying to comfort her by putting an arm around Nora's shoulder.

Nora nodded soberly as she looked up to see Finn staring at her as if he was intrigued.

"There's a man named Detective Nick Valentine in Diamond city that maybe able to help me but his cute little secretary said he has been kidnapped and I have to go get him! I don't know where anything is and quite frankly I'm exhausted and need some Tequila and a nap...maybe some Tamales too."

Hancock raised his eyebrows and looked again to Fahrenheit who arched her brow as well.

"Well good news is that Detective is an old friend of mine and I know he can help you but I can't help you myself to go get him, if I could I would...maybe you can hire someone."

Hancock said a little too loudly catching Finn's attention.

"I do have some caps set aside that I was going to use to fix up my power armor that my Elder gave me butttt if it will help me get this Detective so I can find my son then I'll do it!"

Nora said with renewed vigor, causing Hancock to smile and clap her on the back.

"That a girl! Now if you want the tequila head to the bar right around the corner called the Third Rail. It's not the best but it's better than none! And if you want you can stay with me or in one of the rooms in the state house!"

Nora beamed and threw her arms around the Mayor and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mucho gracias!"*

Nora squealed as she hugged the ghoul tighter and then let go, her face was red with joy.

"I'm going to guess that means something good."

Hancock said chuckling as he let go of Nora and lead her away to the third rail unaware that Finn was right behind them.


	2. Tequilia and trouble

**A/N**

 **Translations:**

Por favor=Please

Sí papí= Yes daddy

Eśe=Friend (depending on the tone in this case it's used as mockery.)

Gringo= Derogatory slur for a white person

"Tequila Por favor!"*

Nora said smiling to the Aussie Mr.Handy, who turned to Hancock in disbelief.

"What the blimey fuck did she just say?"

Hancock chuckled and patted Nora's shoulder.

"Better stick to English Nora, Charlie here isn't you know programmed for multiple languages...don't want to see my best bartender get turned into scrap because he tried to fight you over a simple mistake."

"Okay, Well then Charlie I'll take a Tequilia sour on the rocks Please."

Nora said looking over to the bartender who was muttering something under his breath.

"That's better...no need to talk bad about me mum!"

Charlie grumbled as he poured Nora her drink making Nora chuckle as she shook her head.

"Hey Hancock! There you are! You're need back at the office!"

Said a ghoul that approached Hancock on his left.

"Oh come on! Why ya gotta come crash the party? I was showing our new friend here a good time!"

Hancock joked as he paid for Nora's drink and got up to leave.

"Go head and do your job Hancock! By the way,I'll take the least occupied room and I will pay you the morning!"

Nora said patting Hancock's chest,

"The room closest to mine with a door and a king bed! I'll give you a discount and make it 25 caps a night but I don't want to hear any whining about your bunkmate...got it ?"

Hancock said lightly poking Nora on the Nose, Nora nodded and handed Hancock the bottlecaps and gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

"Sí papí!"

Nora said winking at Hancock as he turned to leave, making him blush almost as red as his coat.

An hour later and 3 tequila sours later, Finn decided to show.

"Well well if it isn't little miss South of the border..."

Finn said in an almost friendly tone that made Nora very suspicious.

"Hey esé* pull up a stool will ya?"

Nora said smirking as she ordered him a tequila on the rocks.

"So how's Goodneighbor treating you?"

"Better than you treated me when I walked in."

Nora said snickering before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"You know that accidents can still happen right?"

Finn huffed rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his tequila and grimaced at the taste.

"Jesus! What the hell is this?!"

Finn said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Awww whittle Gringo* can't handle his tequila!"

Nora said mocking Finn in a sarcastic and belittling tone.

"Enough with the belittling bullshit and answer my damn question tan skin."

Finn snapped ordering himself and Nora a beer.

"Tan skin? That's new and for your information Snow White, it's called a tequila on the rocks. So anyone dumbasses fall for your"insurance" bullshit scheme yet?"

Nora said rolling eyes before making air quotes at the word insurance.

"Listen just drink your beer and shut your cute little Latina ass up before I make you shut it."

Nora tossed her hair over her shoulder and managed to chug the beer in 3 swallows, before scowling at the taste.

"What little Jalapeño pepper can't handle her beer?"

Finn mocked earning a smack up side the head.

"No I just don't like drinking piss."

Nora said smirking as she paid her bill and hopped off the bar stool, wobbling a little.

Finn sighed and spun around on his stool.

"Ye! Where da fuck you going pussy cat?"

Nora stopped and turned around.

"Bed where else?"

She said shrugging,

"Where you staying?"

"Up in the state House, closest room to Hancock with a door...don't worry I'll the door unlocked so the chance of "accident." Might increase to .1%"

Nora said chuckling as she waved good night.

"You're fucking me right?"

Finn snarled as he paid his tab and ran to catch up with her.

"Did I just fucking hear you correctly Jalapeño?"

Finn said with a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Sí papí, you did. Why what's wrong?"

Nora asked as the entered the state House.

"If I'm correct and you actually are telling the truth then we're staying in the same fucking room!"


	3. Hate sex is the best sex

**A/N**

 **Smut ahead!**

 **Translations:**

No bueno mí amígo=No good my friend

Díablio=Devil

Jesús Dulce Bebe=Sweet baby Jesus

Buenos Tardes= Good day

Malta Goya=a sweet malt beverage that's non alcoholic and popular in Puerto Rico and Mexico.

Nora stoped short in her tracks and spun around sharply.

"No! NO BUENO MÍ AMÍGO*! NO NO!"

Nora screeched as she pursed her lips and ran up the stairs hurriedly into the Mayors office.

"Hey it's my favorite Little hot-"

"I apologize for the interruption Hancock but where is my room?"

Hancock cocked and an eye brow and hauled himself off the couch and showed it to her.

"Right here my dear! Why in such a rush?"

"You stuck the crazy bitch with me?"

Finn said in Disbelief as he shook his head.

"Hey you and I made an agreement Finn! You'd get a discount as long as you cut the extortion shit and don't whine!"

Hancock said jabbing Finn in the chest.

"I know we had a deal but Seriously Hancock...Fuck man!"

Finn said groaning as he rubbed his eyes.

"You and your deals! You're The Diablo* in a tri tip hat and with a shit sense of fashion!"

Nora hissed making Hancock laugh so hard he was wheezing.

"Listen you two will be thanking me later..go get some sleep and try not to kill each other..toodles!"

Hancock said as he walked away snickering.

"That sash wearing bastard!"

Finn growled as he walked Into his and Nora's room with Nora close behind, shutting the door behind her.

"He is a lunatic! An anarchist at heart!"

Nora whined as she took off her boots and propped down on the bed.

"Listen! This is what he wants! He wants us to be miserable because well he's Hancock! He's like you said the devil in a suit! Now let's just act like adults and get through this for a few days and then maybe we can get our own places..and never have to see each other again!"

Finn said rubbing his scalp as he took off his leather armor turning around to give Nora some privacy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you're right...Ugh. I hate myself more than I hate this town's selection of beer."

Nora whined making Finn Snerk with laughter.

"If you weren't such a psycho, you'd be okay."

Finn said making Nora scoff.

"I'm only a psycho because I called you out on your shit! And I maybe psycho but at least I'm not threatening new comers! So ha!"

Nora said putting on her night shirt just Finn turned around and got in her face.

"Oh you wanna play like that? Well at least I don't drink rubbing alcohol flavored liquor! Or garbage wrapped in corn husk aka tamales!"

Nora gasped and raised her hand and struck him.

SMACK!

"God damn you're hot when you're pissed!"

Finn said grabbing Nora's face as she grabbed the front of his shirt and fiercely kissed him.

"You're garbage! But you're good looking garbage!"

Nora gasped before she pushed Finn on to the bed and straddled him.

"God you piss me off but you turn me on in ways I didn't even know I-"

Nora smacked him again, and ground her hips against his.

"You talk too much pretty boy! How about you put that mouth to use!"

Nora panted as she took her panties off and grabbed Finns hand and placed it on her breast.

"If you shut up for five minutes!"

Finn snapped as he yanked off her shirt and his own pants before diving between her legs.

"Maybe if you-ohhhhh Sí! Sí! Oh Sí! That's it papí!"

Nora whimpered as Finn latched on to her clit and buried his face in her damp pussy lips.

"Oh Jesús Dulce Bebé*!"

Nora moaned as Finn aggressively lapped at her pussy and slid two think fingers inside of her and roughly massage the rough of her pussy.

"Not a lot of talk are you now?"

Finn mocked ass he felt her legs begin to quake then he started sucking on her clit and pumping his fingers faster till Nora cursed in Spanish and dug her nails into his skull drawing blood as she came.

After a few seconds Nora recovered and pulled Finn's face to hers.

"Well maybe you aren't just a useless schemer! Now let's use that cock!"

Nora ordered as she smacked Finn lightly on the face.

Finn bit his lip and wrapped his hand around Nora's throat just enough to make her gasp.

"Loud mouth pretty faced bitch! You're cute but you're going to look cuter with my cock down ya throat!"

Finn snapped as he whipped his already harden cock out and shoved Nora's mouth on to it before tangling his fingers into her thick black hair.

"God you've a great mouth!"

Finn hissed as she eagerly took his cock down her throat and then bobbed up and down while her tongue massaged the head.

Fin moaned and shook as she started stroking and gagging on Finns cock, a mixture of drool and pre cum slipped out her mouth and down her perky breast which were being fondled by Finn as she sucked him off.

"Okay that's enough you little bitch! How about you get on those knees and show what did call your precious Hamcock..papí was it?"

"Mmm yes he's my papí!"

Nora moaned and she crawled on to her knees and her face was shoved into the mattress.

"You loved the way he was hanging on you don't you?"

Finn said putting a hand over Nora's mouth as he raised his hand to strike her ass hard!

SMACK!

Nora yelped and let out a soft moan and the pain turned to pleasure.

"Answer me!"

SMACK!

Nora nodded vigorously and Finn removed his hand.

"I love the Mayor! He's charming alright! He's everything you're not! hardworking and-Ohhhh Buenos Tardes*!"

Nora moaned and as Finn slid into her, not even bothering to give her time to adjust before her started thrusting into her.

"Go head you little slit! Tell me what else you love about that sinful raisin!"

Finn hissed as he pile drived her pussy and tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled on it making her hiss in pain.

"He's honest! But you're not! OH MALTA GOYA*!"

Nora screamed as finn jerked on her hair and then shoved her face into the mattress before he reached under and started rubbing her clit.

"You're going to cum aren't you?"

Finn asked huffing and panting as he felt Nora's walls tighten around him.

Nora's nodded as her eyes crossed and she book shook with pleasure.

"That's right cum pretty for that zombie baby!"

Finn cheered as Nora twitch and gasped as she rode her orgasm out hard and seconds later Finn pulled out and splashed ropes of cum on her back.

"Fuck you look like a sweet roll...sweeet and delicious and covered in cream!"

Finn joked as he panted and used his tee shirt to clean up his cum off her back.

"You're still awake? Fuck."

Nora groaned as she stretched out and laid down in the bed

"Can't Get rid of me that easy This here, Sweetheart is my territory!"

Finn teased as he laid down next her and closed his eyes just as Nora started snoring...


End file.
